The Infected (ACT I: Mutation)
by momo7902
Summary: SYOC! A deadly virus spreads across the world, leaving society in ruins. With no one to save them and no where to hide, humanity finds themselves fighting the threat of the unknown and themselves in order to survive their upcoming end. Eleven teenagers find themselves joining forces to participate in the fight for their lives in an unlikely victory. SYOC OPEN!
1. Prologue and OC Format

**DISCLAIMER: Highschool of the Dead the show and manga do not belong to me, I do not own the original story/show or its characters. In the following, I do not own any of the OC's or manga characters that appear in this story. The only thing I own in this story is the cover (which I made), my own OC, and the plot of this story. Anything else in this story that does not look familiar is probably owned by me as well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Something is wrong, but his mind is too fogged up to understand what. He can't remember anything at the moment; he did know by the force of a seat belt seemingly crushing into his chest and pelvis that he was in a car though. His head is light and his left leg feels numb. He groans uncomfortably, his eyes twitching a bit before looking around himself and at the windshield. He was confused however when he realized it was shattered, the ground above his head and the sky below him.

His heart began to thump faster. Out of reflex he yawned, stretching his arms over his head. Immediately he was greeted by a very sharp pain which spread like a wildfire on the left side of his body, specifically his upper waist. What is going on?

He yelped loudly, his hand shooting to the pained area. He felt his heart sink into his stomach when he felt a warm liquid pour over his finger tips. After he spent a few minutes hesitating to look, he brought his hand to his eye view, dark red blood coating the skin.

He began to wheeze, whipping his head left and right, completely observing his surroundings this time. He soon figured it out. He was in a car, and it was totaled and flipped on its backside. The car was still running and gas was leaking from the tank, close to catching fire. He looked down at his wound, seeing a rather large shard of glass pierced into himself.

He swore to himself, looking out the window. The moment he saw Them rushing over to the scene of noise, his eyes grew wide and he's instantly brought back into reality. He's bleeding out in an upside down car about to blow up. That was the least of his problems at the moment though...

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

**1. No Mary Sues/Gary Stus  
>2. OC must be PM'd<br>3. Be Diverse/Creative  
>4. No Supernatural Characters<br>5. Be Realistic  
><strong>

**Random Info:**

**1. Takes place in Michigan  
>2. There is no official due date yet<br>3. There will be eleven selected high school students (six girls and five boys (that's including mine))  
>4. You can send high school students and adults (just no babies or anything below the age five)<br>5. Even if your character isn't selected as a main character, every character sent will be used and may even become a main character overtime :)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Character Basic Info<strong>

**Name:  
><strong>

**Nicknames/Aliases:  
><strong>

**Age:  
><strong>

**Gender:  
><strong>

**Date of Birth:  
><strong>

**Race/Nationality: **

**Sexuality:  
><strong>

**Family: (Their name, age and whether they're alive, deceased, infected or unknown)**

**Character Appearance Info**

**Height and Weight:  
><strong>

**Color of Skin: **

**Eye Color: (Unnatural eye colors are not allowed)  
><strong>

**Hair Color: (Unnatural hair colors are not allowed)  
><strong>

**Hair Style at the beginning of the story:  
><strong>

**Hair Style later on in the story: (if it's still the same hair cut then state what you typed above here)**

**Outfit Worn At School: (if they're in the school at the beginning)**

**Outfit Worn In Town: (The first thing they change into)  
><strong>

**Outfit Worn In Town 2: (Later in the story)  
><strong>

**Any Other Outfit: (This is optional)**

**Scars/Tattoos/Other: **

**Character's Background Info**

**History Before the Outbreak: (From birth to current age, can be as long as you find it necessary. Please be realistic)**

**History With My OC: (If they have any history)**

**Character's Personality and Personal Preference Info**

**Personality: (If you like, you can explain how they're personality changes overtime)  
><strong>

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: (They should have more weaknesses than strength, and not cutesy weaknesses like being clumsy (as an example))**

**Love Preference: (What they usually fall for and what they look for in a person)**

**Any Addictions/Vices?: **

**Any Fears?: **

**Any Secrets?: **

**Any Illnesses?: **

**Personal Opinion on Them: **

**Personal Opinion on Raiders: (Like what they'd do if they came across a raider/bandit/thug/etc. whether they've already engaged with one another or your OC happened to spot them without them noticing)**

**Personal Opinion on Soldiers: (As of after the outbreak)**

**Personal Opinion on Government Officials: (As of after the outbreak)**

**Personal Opinion on Strangers: (As of after the outbreak)**

**Personal Opinion on My OC: (Before and After the outbreak)**

**Weapon in School: (if located in the school)**

**First Set of Weapons: (As in the first weapon they come across in town, so it shouldn't be something extremely advanced like an assault rifle, sniper, etc.)**

**Second Set of Weapons: (Their overall standard, sidearm and melee weapon as the story drags on)**

**Do They Have Transportation?: (if so, then what?)**

**Overall Statistical Info  
>(On a scale of 1-10)<strong>

**Social Stats:  
><strong>

**Medical Stats: **

**Cooperative Stats:  
><strong>

**Endurance Stats:  
><strong>

**Intelligence Stats: **

**Mental Stability (During the Beginning): (Basically how sane your OC is)**

**Mental Stability (Some time after the Outbreak): (How sane your OC is later on in the story)**

**Hand To Hand Combat Stats: **

**Gun Stats: (How good they are with any firearm)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Character Basic Info<strong>

**Name: Kelly McCall  
><strong>

**Nicknames/Aliases: Will tell strangers his name is McCall, but most people who already know who he is just call him Kelly  
><strong>

**Age: 18  
><strong>

**Gender: Male  
><strong>

**Date of Birth: February 28  
><strong>

**Race/Nationality: Caucasian, American  
><strong>

**Sexuality: Heterosexual  
><strong>

**Family:  
>Mother - Kaylin McCall, 42, Alive<br>Father - Stan Bray, 31 when he passed, Deceased  
>Step Father - Richard McCall, 45, Infected<br>Younger Sister - Abi McCall, 14, Alive  
><strong>

**Character Appearance Info**

**Height and Weight: 6'2, 170 lbs  
><strong>

**Color of Skin: He's fair skinned, but it's rather pale  
><strong>

**Eye Color: Hazel  
><strong>

**Hair Color: Dark brown hair  
><strong>

**Hair Style at the beginning of the story: Short, slightly grown out crew cut hair that's combed back a bit (being there's not enough hair to really comb back)  
><strong>

**Hair Style later on in the story: Grown out a bit more and ruffled from not being taken care of that much  
><strong>

**Outfit Worn At School: A black, short sleeved button down shirt with the first two buttons undone, dark blue jeans, a black unzipped hoodie and black converse.  
><strong>

**Outfit Worn In Town: A black crew neck with the words "RED" (colored dark red :/) across the chest, dark blue jeans and gray combat boots.  
><strong>

**Outfit Worn In Town 2: White t-shirt with a black bullet proof vest over it, black elbow pads and knee pads, dark gray cargo shorts and black combat boots with a gray baseball cap on.  
><strong>

**Any Other Outfit: N/A  
><strong>

**Scars/Tattoos/Other: He has a small, silver nose stud on his left nostril  
><strong>

**Character's Background Info**

**History Before the Outbreak: Kelly is a Michigan native, being born in Lansing on February 28 before his family moved to Detroit. He lived with his mother and father, Kaylin and Stan Bray who both worked in office jobs. When Kelly turned four, his mother gave birth to his little sister Abi, and the two of them took care of her. Kelly was very independent as a child, and rarely associated himself with his family besides spending time with his younger sister. As he went into middle school, he became protective of his younger sister, and she looked at him as a father figure when their parents began to argue. Kelly didn't grow up in an abusive household, but his parents would get into a lot of verbal arguments that ended in the both of them being angry and tired. Kelly never trusted his father much, and tended to avoid him whenever he had the chance to. This hurt his father's feelings though, because he really did love him and could tell he was putting a bad influence on him. His mother often tried to get Kelly to softened up to his father, but that usually never worked. One day though, his father was coming home when he was shot and killed on his way back. Kelly was only in the seventh grade when this happened, his sister in the third grade. This was hard on Kelly because he felt bad that he'd mistreated his dad all this time, but what made it harder was the fact that his mother immediately remarried to some man named Richard, and before he knew it, his last name went from Bray to McCall and everyone was pretending like his original father never even existed. The fact that his mother got over his father so quick made Kelly believe she'd been cheating on him long before he died, and Kelly had a hard time trusting anyone after that, other than Abi his sister. Because everyone had moved on from his father's death though, Kelly decided to go along with it. Kelly found himself hanging out with a lot of bad people during freshman year, getting in a lot of fights and become a bit of a playboy with the girls in his school. He started smoking too, being it calmed him and his parents didn't care much about it if it wasn't in their face. Out of sight, out of mind. During junior year, Kelly got into a fight with someone who was harassing his sister, and beat him up to the point where he was hospitalized. Kelly was charged for a criminal record, but didn't have to deal with any penalties from it. Most people don't know about this though, and he would rather keep it a secret to avoid being publicly shamed. He may not look like he cares much of what others think about him but he does. Since then, Kelly's relationship with his parents haven't been the best but he can tolerate them, and him and his sister are one alike and will do anything for each other. His grades aren't the best but he's still passing his classes, and he has many friends at his school.  
><strong>

**Character's Personality and Personal Preference Info**

**Personality: Kelly is viewed as a bad boy by most of the school due to the people he used to hang out with. His personality isn't like that though. Before the outbreak, Kelly was very social and nice, having a sense of humor and was very understanding and confident in himself and others. Due to past experiences, Kelly has trust issues, and unless he's known someone for awhile or has had a life changing experience with someone, everyone is merely an acquaintance to him. Kelly cares about those around him, and will generally put them before himself. Kelly has a pretty short temper despite being nice though, and he won't let anyone push him or anyone he cares about around. He'll fight to the grave just to prove a point and is very stubborn. His short temper gets him in trouble a lot but he doesn't care, and in a way sort of likes letting off on people just to distract himself from reality. Kelly has a severe fear of failure, and if he fails at whatever he does he'll shut down and just sort of cut the outside world out and try and recollect himself. He'll most likely become angry, and on crazy circumstances may even cry. Towards women, Kelly is a bit of a playboy. He's not Mr. Irrepressible, but he definitely knows how to flirt and seduce others, but isn't manipulative with it or anything. He's flirty to a lot of girls, but it's never too serious because he doesn't really want to get close to anyone, especially after the outbreak, though he knows that won't last.  
><strong>

**Strengths: He's physically in shape, makes a good leader, is very understanding, and is social (as well as easy to talk to)  
><strong>

**Weaknesses: Has atychiphobia, has a smoking addiction, has trust issues, can be a very violent when provoked, has a short temper and over protective  
><strong>

**Love Preference: Kelly, in a way, likes girls who like to wear the pants in the relationship and are bossy, flirty and maybe even a bit mean. He loves when confidence oozes off of girls and when their stares send chills down his spine. He also likes girls with crude senses of humor but aren't too mean to the point where they're unapproachable and all around annoying. Even though he kind of likes mean girls, he won't go for a bigot, someone who's judgmental or someone who's self-centered.  
><strong>

**Any Addictions/Vices?: He smokes a lot, though he can handle not smoking during things such as class or during extremely serious situations  
><strong>

**Any Fears?: Atychiphobia (The fear of failure)**

**Any Secrets?: He has a criminal record for assault  
><strong>

**Any Illnesses?: N/A  
><strong>

**Personal Opinion on Them: He's fearful of becoming one of Them and will not hesitate to kill Them. He knows They're dead and no longer human, so therefore he has no emotions for Them other than the fact that They need to be exterminated.  
><strong>

**Personal Opinion on Raiders: Kelly's neighborhood is full of thugs already, so if he were to come across them anytime after the apocalypse, he'd be defensive, cautious and overall will not and never will trust them whenever in sight. He's smart enough to not attack on sight of seeing them unless they fight first, but won't hesitate to fight back if things look like they'll lead to that.  
><strong>

**Personal Opinion on Soldiers: When the outbreak had begun, he saw them immediately as a threat, and stereotyped most of the soldiers as how they acted in zombie video games and movies he's seen, and will most likely avoid them on sight like he would thugs or bandits. However, he holds some trust for them if they show him they're friendly.  
><strong>

**Personal Opinion on Government Officials: Even after the outbreak, he doesn't have much of an opinion on them, being he doesn't plan on running into any of them on the streets.  
><strong>

**Personal Opinion on Strangers: He doesn't jump to conclusions with strangers, but he's wary of them and won't be the one to approach them unless he has to.  
><strong>

**Weapon in School: A black, metal baseball bat with the words "BAT" in large, bold white letters near the top of it  
><strong>

**First Set of Weapons: His metal baseball bat and a Glock 24  
><strong>

**Second Set of Weapons: A silenced Barrett REC7, Glock 24 and a metal baseball bat  
><strong>

**Do They Have Transportation?: He has a black 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby gt500 with a big, gray stripe on it  
><strong>

**Overall Statistical Info  
>(On a scale of 1-10)<strong>

**Social Stats: 7  
><strong>

**Medical Stats: 3  
><strong>

**Cooperative Stats: 7  
><strong>

**Endurance Stats: 6  
><strong>

**Intelligence Stats: 7**

**Mental Stability (During the Beginning): 8  
><strong>

**Mental Stability (Some time after the Outbreak): 6  
><strong>

**Hand To Hand Combat Stats: 8**

**Gun Stats: 7**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, it's been awhile since I've actually typed on fan fiction (^-^), but lately I've really been liking H.O.T.D. after watching it for my tenth billionth time and thought about typing an SYOC. Seeing no one else seems to be doing one at the moment I thought why not. I'm not expecting a lot of OCs but hey, go nuts right? Well I guess I'll get going now, bye!  
><strong>


	2. OC List

**DISCLAIMER: Highschool of the Dead the show and manga do not belong to me, I do not own the original story/show or its characters. In the following, I do not own any of the OC's or manga characters that appear in this story. The only thing I own in this story is the cover (which I made), my own OC, and the plot of this story. Anything else in this story that does not look familiar is probably owned by me as well.**

* * *

><p><em>To think that we didn't know that this was going to happen.<br>Everything was so normal, we expected tomorrow to be just like yesterday.  
>We were wrong though, for our fates did changed,<br>And they will never be the same again..._

* * *

><p><strong>OK, I was started to get too many people so I'm just going to say that if you're sending a high school character, I'm no longer accepting. However, if they're an adult then by all means go right ahead. Now here's the list sent in. NOTE - I am not posting the main cast on here, it's a secret. And plus if I told you, some of you might not read it ;)<br>**

**OCs Sent In:**

**1. momo7902 - Kelly McCall (Boy)  
>2. Ghost132 - Marian Cole (Girl)<br>3. Mookiebear12 - Sacha Knight (Boy)  
>4. DoubleUpOmega - Alex Taylor (Boy)<br>5. enarmonios - Harrold Eckman (Boy)  
>6. Hell Devil 13 - Kevin Oliver Kim (Boy)<br>7. ShinBP - David Reiss (Boy)  
>8. Yonna9Queen - Layla Reed (Girl)<br>9. unknown ray - Morgan Snow (Girl)  
>10. Lily Fenton Phantom - Teila Drew (Girl)<br>11. king okami - Vincent Mayer (Boy)  
>12. DarkBlaz3 - Kei Naruki (Boy)<br>13. FallingSunset - Taylor Hwang (Girl)  
>14. EternalEsper995 - Gavin Michael Evans (Boy)<br>15. hotelsoap177 - Valeria Arkwright (Girl)  
>16. AnimegirlHiromi - Lily Elizabeth (Girl)<br>17. Mikendall - Kaitlin Richard (Girl)  
>18. Yugao702 - Kira Zvezda (Girl)<br>19. Mister Vault 101 - Nikolai Phillips (Boy)  
>20. Darth Brony - Michael Lank (Boy)<br>21. Lazersword88 - Phil Angelo (Boy)  
>22. CyanoticNightmare - Alexandria Fields (Girl)<br>23. Little miss innocent liar - Tala 'Tez' Samson (Girl)**

* * *

><p><strong>So these are the people in the high school, only eleven of them are the main cast though, the others just filler characters. I'll be posting soon so keep an eye out :)<br>**


	3. QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hey everyone, I injured my hand and I can't type until next week. I'm so very very sorry that I'm making you all wait for me and stuff but yeah, what can you do. So once again, sorry. When my hand heals, I will type it. So oops.  
><strong>


End file.
